


О пользе личной переписки

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: "Настойчивость, с которой Палпатин снова и снова связывался с Плэгасом по голопередатчику, говорила о том, что у него сформировалась некоторая привязанность к мууну" (Джеймс Лусено. Дарт Плэгас).
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 10





	О пользе личной переписки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Shinji-fucking-taichou ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/956893))  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

Первое сообщение пришло, не успели они покинуть космическое пространство, принадлежащее Набу.

«Кажется, отец пребывает в бешенстве из-за вашего визита. И он что-то замышляет. Пока не знаю, что конкретно, но собираюсь выяснить. Жаль, что я не мог проводить вас к кораблю, отца бы удар хватил, узнай он об этом».

— Очень информативно, — заметил Ларш, читая через плечо Хего. — Как насчет того, чтобы сразу обозначить границы? Если этот юнец думает, что может писать тебе, когда ему вздумается…

— Именно поэтому он и согласился шпионить, — Хего аккуратно отвел инфопланшет в сторону. — Если я буду сохранять иллюзию дружеского общения, мы от этого только выиграем.

Немного погодя он написал в ответ: «Ты ничего интересного не пропустил, поверь мне. Будь осторожен, твой отец может догадываться о природе нашего общения».

От Палпатина ответа не было в течение нескольких дней. Вероятно, он все же боялся показаться слишком назойливым.

Несколько дней спустя короткий сигнал вибрации вырвал Хего из сна, когда он только закончил с делами в лаборатории. Это вполне могло подождать и до утра, но Хего, раз уж проснулся, с тихим вздохом потянулся за инфопланшетом, проклиная свое же любопытство.

«Он ищет лазейку в законодательстве, позволяющую объявить сделку недействительной», — писал Палпатин.

На Набу, должно быть, сейчас ранее утро, и даже солнце еще не поднялось. Что заставило юношу писать ему в такое время? Или же сообщение пришло с опозданием?

Как бы там ни было, Хего поспешил набрать ответ:

«Не беспокойся. Юристы Тапало предусмотрели такой поворот событий и уверили нас, что в законах Набу нет препятствий сделке, если предприятия, построенные нами, будут переданы в собственность государства».

На экране планшета высветилось, что Палпатин набирает новое сообщение, и это означало, что он действительно не спит прямо сейчас.

«Рад это слышать. Вы сейчас на Муунилинсте? Простите, если разбудил вас».

Какая-то часть Хего желала спросить у юноши, почему же он сам не спит сейчас. Но в конце концов Хего решил, что это не его дело, и ограничился просьбой писать только в рабочие часы.

Спустя пару дней новое сообщение пришло во время традиционного — и от того еще более скучного — совещания совета директоров. Совершенно бесполезная трата времени на этот раз, пока Тапало на Набу не соберет достаточно сторонников для одобрения сделки.

Так что Хего без зазрения совести, в роли которой выступил сердито зыркнувший на него Ларш, позволил себе отвлечься на сообщение от Палпатина.

«Вы заняты? Могу я позвонить по голосвязи?»

Если бы это было что-то важное, Палпатин бы просто написал.

Хего обвел взглядом зал совещаний, прикинув перспективу еще полчаса выслушивать то, что уже было ему известно.

И вышел прочь, по залитому солнцем коридору, к открытому балкону, с которого открывался великолепный вид на озеро. Там, в тени, устроившись в высоком кресле, он позвонил Палпатину сам.

— Знаю, знаю, — Палпатин торопливо взмахнул рукавом явно дорогого кимоно, и вышивка из драгоценных камней явственно блеснула даже при весьма низком качестве изображения. Драгоценные камни, судя по всему, были вплетены и в его сложную прическу. На шею, извиваясь, спускались всего несколько прядей, остальные были забраны сзади причудливым переплетением. Очень красиво, и Хего не отказался бы от возможности рассмотреть поближе, но качество изображения не позволяло.

Все же их разделяло слишком большое расстояние, и почему-то на секунду Хего ощутил укол сожаления по этому поводу.

— Отец заставил меня надеть это, — Палпатин передернул плечами, заметив взгляд Хего. — Мы сегодня идем в местную оперу.

И, судя по выражению лица Палпатина, его эта перспектива вовсе не вдохновляла.

— Мои соболезнования, — ответил Хего, усмехнувшись. — Могу тебя понять. Мууны тоже отличаются излишней склонностью к почитанию бесполезных традиций.

Губы Палпатина скривились.

— И вас тоже заставляли выслушивать трехчасовое отвратительное пение, пока остальные наводят свои бинокли не на певцов, а на ваш костюм, словно вы манекен в витрине?

Хего поднял руки, признавая свое поражение.

— Тут ты, без сомнения, выиграл.

Палпатин внезапно оглянулся куда-то за пределы экрана.

— Мне скоро выходить, — он нервно накрутил одну из прядей на палец. — По правде говоря, я не знаю, зачем позвонил… Просто понял, что не выдержу этот парад идиотизма и тщеславия, если не поговорю с кем-то…

«С кем-то, кто поймет», — закончил про себя Хего. Но в ответ лишь склонил голову:

— Если тебя начнут искать и увидят, с кем ты говоришь…

— Я не дурак, — Палпатин нахмурился, — я запер дверь в комнату.

Он вздохнул.

— Подумай о том, что спустя какие-то несколько лет ты сможешь увидеть знаменитую Корусантскую Оперу, — попытался подбодрить его Хего. — Уверяю тебя, она понравится тебе больше.

— Если я вообще смогу попасть на Корусант к тому времени, — пробормотал Палпатин, не слишком впечатленный.

— Даже если нет, я тебя отвезу, — пожал плечами Хего.

Это почему-то вызвало у Палпатина смех.

Хего терпеливо ждал объяснений.

— Простите, — Палпатин все еще улыбался. — Для вас все это так просто. Захотели — перевернули экономику Набу. Захотели — и завтра отправились на Корусант послушать оперу. Наверняка у вас и ложа выкуплена.

— Это плохо?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — Палпатин покачал головой, — но для меня это пока что недоступный уровень.

— Если бы не набуанские законы о совершеннолетии, я отвез бы тебя туда хоть сейчас.

— Если бы не мой отец, вы хотели сказать, — Палпатин вновь улыбнулся, на этот раз печально. — А впрочем, даже будь я совершенно свободен распоряжаться собой, в качестве кого я бы полетел с вами?

Хего вновь склонил голову, признавая его правоту. Разумеется, самому ему не было никакого дела, за кого приняла бы Палпатина корусантская публика: за очередного протеже, помощника или молоденького любовника, которыми Хего никогда не обзаводился (по крайней мере, с точки зрения общества).

Но для Палпатина одно такое появление может стать губительным — через несколько лет, если он решит все-таки поиграть в политику.

— Мне пора, — сообщил Палпатин, вновь оглянувшись на дверь со вздохом. — К сожалению, все, что мне светит в ближайшее время, это местная опера и унылые виды Набу. Никакого Корусанта и уже тем более Муунилинста.

Помявшись немного, он спросил:

— Это будет не слишком дерзко… если я попрошу вас сделать несколько фото Харнейдена и отправить мне? Это не запрещено?

Хего в изумлении приподнял брови:

— В голосети полным-полно фотографий.

— Да, я знаю, — отмахнулся Палпатин, — но это не то же самое, что фото, сделанные специально для кого-то, вы понимаете?

Хего, кажется, понимал.

Раздался стук, такой громкий, что было слышно даже через голосвязь. Палпатин торопливо отключился, махнув рукой на прощание.

Хего подозвал к себе 11-4D, который терпеливо ожидал его у входа на балкон.

— Давай-ка прогуляемся на крышу. Оттуда открывается неплохой вид на город.

Этой же ночью Хего вновь разбудил сигнал планшета. Как и в первый раз, он не смог удержаться от любопытства и взглянул на экран.

Палпатин прислал ему фото в ответ.

Сделанное, судя по всему, тайком, в фойе оперного театра. В блеске нескольких десятков зеркал и видна была каждая прядь в сложной прическе Палпатина и каждое украшение на его традиционном наряде.

Хего мог рассмотреть все в деталях. Чем и занимался, пока не пришло следующее сообщение.

«Вам понравилось, магистр Дамаск? Я заметил, как внимательно вы смотрели на мой наряд сегодня. Я решил, что вам будет интересно рассмотреть его ближе… с эстетической точки зрения, разумеется».

Хего не удержался и закатил глаза. Что ж, это будет интересно.


End file.
